Rearranging The Order
by RazzleDazzleBaby
Summary: BEFORE EDWARD! Bella Swan and Jacob Black are a happily married couple. That is, until Jake imprints on another girl...What will Bella do next? How will she find happiness again? Read and find out ;
1. Young

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first ****serious**** FanFic alone so keep that in mind LOL.**

**Enjoy! X**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Jacob's P.O.V-**

We sat on my lumpy old couch, eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream and watching 'Wuthering Heights' for what had to be, at least the one hundredth time for Bella. Oh well, what ever keeps my girl happy. I didn't care. To be honest I don't bother to watch the film and just watch Bella the whole time.

Her hazel eyes fixed on the screen, her dark curls tumbling down her back, her porcelain skin illuminated by the glow of the television. _Beautiful. _I thought to myself.

One hour thirty. Come on, not long left before this lovey dovey shit is over and so is the night. I was running out of time. I had to do it soon before Dad and Charlie came home from the big game that finished at ten.

The couch squeaked as Bella snuggled into the blanket more.

"God its cold!"

"Well I'm no Einstein but I doubt eating ice cream will help." I teased. Bella elbowed me playfully in the ribs and got up to put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Good job you've got your own personal heater then isn't it?" I said as I enveloped her in my arms as soon as she sat down. Her arms wrapped around me and she rested her head on my chest in response.

We lay there like that for another minute, just staring at each other. I'd lost myself in her deep eyes. I couldn't believe she was all mine.

**Bella's P.O.V-**

_How did I get so lucky? _I thought as I fell into his black eyes that shone like diamonds. _My Wolfie Man. _I smiled to myself.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Bels."

He said as he leaned in and kissed me gently, not wanting to crush my awaiting lips. God, he tasted so exquisite. Even after two amazing years with Jake I could never get used to how his lips tasted. Like honey, like woods, like perfection. I was lost in him, as always, until he pulled away.

"Bella…"

"Jake?" I asked. Confused by his nervous tone. What did I do? He fumbled through his pockets, searching for something. He'd obviously found it as he pulled out a small, velvet, blue box. He shifted me off of him carefully and got down on his knee. Oh. My. God. Holy crap. He's going to pop the question!

"Will you marry me?"

"Jake… we're so young. We've got our whole lives ahead of us t-"

"Bella, you are my life. All I want is you."

"You have me."

"Officially. Bels please, Be mine." He gave me his cutest puppy dog eyes he knew smouldered me. Who am I kidding, why shouldn't I marry the man I love?

"Ok." I grinned.

"Ok? So we're getting married?!" He smiled my favourite smile that lit up the room.

"We're getting married!" I beamed back as he picked me up from the couch and spun me round like I weighed nothing at all. I couldn't argue with the idea that he would be mine and I would be his. Forever. _Or so I thought… _


	2. Collapse

A/N: Ok lets get this next chapter down then!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Two Years Later…**

Bella's P.O.V-

_Ring, Ring! _I was awoken the next morning by the phone ringing, _very loudly_. I rolled out of Jake's arms and made a snatch for the telephone on the table next to our bed.

"Hello?" I answered in a croaky, just-woke-up voice.

"Bella! Its me, Jessica! How're you doing? I haven't spoken to you in _ageeeees_!"

"Oh I've been f-"

"Great! I was just ringing you to let you know that me and my fiancé since yesterday, Mike, are having an engagement party and I, well like, had to invite you! Being one of my best bud's and all."

"Well congratulations, I guess. When is it?"

"Saturday, my house. Starts at eight."

"Wait, this Saturday?"

"Yeah!"

"Jess, that's two day's away."

"I know! Mike said to push it back a week but, why wait?"

"Ok, I'm sure I'll be able to make it."

"Fabulous! Oh, and bring Jacob if you want. Bye!"

"Bye." But she'd already hung up.

"What was that about, baby?" Jake said, rolling over.

"Jess and Mike are getting married and they're having a engagement party. We're invited."

"Cool. When?"

"This Saturday."

"Woah. They don't mess around, huh?"

"That's Jess for you." I shrugged as my head hit the pillow. What time was it anyway? I looked at the big clock on the opposite wall; Half past ten. Not bad.

"Scrambled egg on toast my love?" Asked Jake, rolling out of bed.

"Are you sure you can handle something so complicated to make?" I mocked. Jake wasn't the best chef in the world.

"Zip it, Cooking Mama. I'm a guy, we aren't made to cook." He replied, grinning. I snorted then rolled out of bed as well. Hmm, best find something to wear for Saturday then. There had to be something formal in my wardrobe! No way am I going shopping for a dress I'm hardly going to wear.

Of course, I ended up going shopping. _Sweet Nibblets_.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Saturday-**

Jake's P.O.V:

"Hurry up Jake, we've got to be there in ten minutes!" Bella nagged.

"One minute I'm just doing my hair." I swear this conversation was supposed to be the other way around?

I spiked my hair one last time then headed out of the bathroom to my awaiting wife. I stepped into the lounge of our cosy, one bedroom flat, adjusting my tie and not really looking at Bella at first.

Then I looked up through my lashes to see her. Her thick, hair was in perfect loose waves cascading down her back. Her chocolate eyes were framed by the rare use of mascara and black eyeliner. Her full lips coated with a layer of clear gloss which made them shine in such a tempting fashion.

_Damn Jake, get a hold of yourself_. I didn't know if I could keep my hands off of her for the whole night.

Anyways, she was wearing a deep purple, strapless dress. With sequins under the bust as the rest of the dress flared out down to her knee's. Short (Well, as short as your gonna see Bella wearing.) and strapless, _umm mmm_.

However, Bella was smart enough not to wear heels. If she trips in flats what hope does my girl have in heels? So on her feet she wore simple pumps. _Beautiful_. I thought to myself.

"Stop boggling. Yes, I'm wearing a dress. Get over it." She joked, her face turning rose red. I loved it when she blushed. That girl is too modest, honestly.

"You look breathtaking." Was all I could say. From that she went a shade deeper of red then replied,

"As do you honey. Now lets _go_."

"Yes sir." I joked as we stepped out of the door.

We jumped in my Rabbit (Yes, I still have it.) and headed for Jessica and Mike's house. I tried not to look at Bella. Her beauty distracts me too much so I'd probably crash the car. She just hummed along to the radio the whole journey. The only thing we said was,

"I love you _so much _Bella."

"I love you _so much _too Jacob." She grinned.

Ten minutes late, we rolled into the party. "Bella!" Jess came running out as soon as we pulled up. I'm surprised Newton didn't do the same thing. Apparently he had a thing for my girl.

"Jess." Bella greeted with a plastered smile on her face.

"Jacob. You look great." She purred. _God this girl got on my nerves_.

"Thanks. Congratulations on getting engaged." I replied, having no intention of complimenting her appearance back. She then lead us into their little house. It was crowded by people that I've mostly never seen in my life.

"Hey Jess, Is Angela here? I haven't seen her for a while." Bella asked, polite as ever.

"She's coming in half an hour, she had a last minute dress catastrophe. You don't want to know, trust me." She winked. "But everyone else is here. Look, here's Erik now."

A small boy came and greeted Bella with a hug. Well actually, he probably wasn't that small, as Bella would say, I'm just abnormally tall. All part and package of being a Werewolf I suppose.

"Erik, meet Jake, my husband." Erik looked me up and down, realised I would kick his ass if he tried anything, and nodded. I nodded back then Jess started rabbiting about crap again.

"Oh and Lauren's here as well. She's just over there I'll call her over."

"No, no, no. I can say hello to her when I see h-"

"No don't worry, she wont mind. Lauren" She shouted above the music. I wasn't even looking at who she was calling now. Apparently this is the one who had some beef with my Bella. _Whore_.

"What?" She replied rudely.

"Bella's here, come say hello!"

"Hi. How are you? Great. Bye!" Rude bitch! I looked up to see who this hoe bag thought she was. Then my world came crashing down around me.

We both just stood there and stared at each other. Like we was the only ones there. Her essence surrounded me. Her emotions ran through me. Her voice like music to my ears.

"Jacob Black." Was all she said. We both just started in wonder at each other.

She was Bella's enemy. She was such a bitch to Bella. Why her? Why did it have to be her?

I couldn't take it anymore. My brain was filled up with worry and angst. I had to get away. I made a quick exit through the door onto the main road. I ran as fast as I could in my human form until I got away far enough to phase. An almighty howl escaped my chest as I transformed to the other side of me.

Instantly the packs thoughts swam around my head.

_Man, this is messed up.-_**Embry**

_What's messed up? -_**Seth**

_Aw, and I liked Bella. She was alright.-_**Qui**l

_Jacob, it'll be fine. Time will heal her pain. -_**Sam**

_Bella's in pain? What's happening!? -_**Seth**

_Our boys imprinted. -_**Paul**

_Shit. - _**Jared**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: Phew, Longest chapter yet! **

**Pretty intense huh? Review and tell me what you think. x**


	3. Truth

**A/N: Gasp, Shock, Horror. Yes I totally agree that Lauren is a disgusting hoe bag… Which makes it even worse! Here's the story from where we left off.**

**Enjoy! X**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bella's P.O.V-

Then he was gone.

What was that all about? An uneasy, ill feeling tossed and turned in my stomach. I felt like I was going to puke. Where has my baby gone? _Maybe the sight of Lauren made him want to gag so much he departed because he couldn't stand the horrid sight of her_. Yeah right.

"Bella, are you ok. You're as white as a sheet! Well, like, more so then normal." Jess fussed.

"Jess I really don't feel well. I think I need to go home." I said. Any excuse to get out of here and away from all of this madness. "I'm so sorry."

"Its ok, do you want Mike to give you a ride?" Hell, no. That would make me puke.

"No, no. My car's outside." I lied. Yes, Jakes car was outside. No, I didn't have a key. Maybe Jake didn't lock it.

"Ok. Take care. Call me when you get home."

"Tell Angela I said hi." I said. Then made a dash for the door.

I looked around, my eyes searching desperately for Jake.

Nowhere in sight.

Where _is _he? Maybe the pack 'mentally' called him for some back up against new born, bloodthirsty vampires. That caused me to be sick with worry. _Please say he'll be ok. _I made a silent prayer in my head to whoever was listening.

I stumbled over to the rabbit and tugged at the door. Locked. _Damn! _

Ok, don't panic. How else can I get home? A taxi! Thank the lord for taxi's. I searched through my bag, looking for money. Nothing.

I would walk, but I've got no clue how to get back home from here.

Bingo! I could get a taxi, then when I got home, run in and get money to pay him. Genius, pure genius.

I picked up my phone and began searching my contacts for a Cab company, then pressed the green button.

"Hello. On Time Taxi's. How can I help?"

"I need someone to pick me up."

"Where and what time?"

Shit, where am I? My eyes scanned until they reached the road sign.

"Kingston Avenue. Now."

"Thank you. A driver will be with you shortly." Then she put the phone down.

I sat on the pavement, knee's tucked under my chest, as one single tear spilled down my cheek. I wiped it away with haste, remembering I was wearing mascara and I'd rather not look like kung-fu panda until I got home.

It seemed ages until the Cab came but truthfully it was only about five, ten minutes.

I jumped in the back seat and got comfy.

"Where to Miss?" The brawny driver asked.

"Mrs." I automatically corrected him. "Sorry. 3, Littlewood Road please."

Before I knew it I was there, outside me and my husbands little one-bed flat.

"Ten dollars."

"Listen, can you wait here whilst I just run in and get some cash, I didn't bring any out with me."

The driver frowned, then stared at me, judging if I was sincere. He simply nodded and waited for me to get out of the car. I hopped out and trotted over to the door.

Once I was in, I went straight to the stash with all of our money, pulled out fifteen dollars and teared back out again. Only to trip on the porch stairs. The Cab driver shot out to help me up.

"Ouch, that looked painful are you ok?"

_No, I think I've broken my freakin' butt knuckle! _"I'm fine. If you knew me you'd no that I'm pretty spazafied when it comes to balance and co-ordination." _WTF did I just say_? Is that even a word? Oh well, it is now.

The driver just grinned until I handed him the money. "You don't need to tip, you're only young."

"Its fine. Thanks, Bye." I waved my hand dismissively and began to make my way up the steps again, back into the flat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**The next day- **

Jacob's P.O.V-

I have to tell her, I owed her that much. But how could I tell her and not break her heart? You cant. It's impossible to tell her that not only do you have to leave her, but you've imprinted on her worst enemy.

Me and The Pack, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Leah and Seth, stayed up last night talking about it. There was no way to break it to her lightly.

Shit, I'm now in her road. The closer I get to home the more the feeling in my stomach grows. I'd hate to see Bella cry, in our whole marrige I've only ever seen her cry at films.

I took a deep breath as I turned the key in the lock. _Here we go. _I thought to myself.

"Jake!" Bella came out of nowhere and jumped into my arms, planting kisses on my cheeks and neck. "I was so worried about you!" She said, holding me tight. I remained silent, trying not to react to her actions.

I cleared my throat. "Bella, we need to talk." But my voice still came out hoarse.

"Ok. What is it baby? Some pack stuff went down last night?"

"Yes. No. Sorta." She's making this harder by being so nice.

"You can tell me, its fine." She said, openly.

"Bella I-" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"What?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed down in confusion.

"You know…how much I care for you…and always will."

"Yeah, that's why we're married dumbass!" She laughed but it came out broken, nervous.

_You've just gotta tell her straight out, don't drag it_. Sam's voice resounded in my head.

"I've imprinted!" I blurted out in a big rush. Bella just stared at me, blankly, as if registering what I'd said in her brain.

"You didn't imprint on M-Me d-did you?" She asked her eyes filling with tears of realisation. No, no ,no! Don't cry Bella! Was what I wanted to say whilst put my arm around her, but I knew it would only make it harder. So I just nodded, unable to use speech.

"Who? W-Who is it?" Now she was crying. Tears were cascading down her face.

I couldn't answer her, I couldn't. It would break her.

"Dammit tell me Jacob!" She shouted, frustrated. I paused for a further minute, trying to gather myself, to put a hard face on. I couldn't cry.

"Lauren."


	4. Rage

**A/N****: Hey Babiie'z ::D. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, its great to hear all of your opinions! **

**Love you all. Enjoy! X**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bella's P.O.V-

"Lauren." Jake finally whispered, unable to look me in the eye.

Rage overcame me. My sadness was now deeply overshadowed by anger, and pure hatred. I couldn't control my actions that followed, it was as if my brain had been washed out and listened to nothing else but the pure fury that bubbled up inside of me.

"No!" I yelped, unable to speak through the masses of tears.

He still remained silent.

"Jacob, how could you!? You fucking asshole!" I screamed at him. His face revealed a ripple of pain, but soon resumed to the cold, hard mask it had been before.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said calmly.

"No Jacob. Sorry doesn't cover it. Sorry doesn't begin to heal any of the pain I feel right now. Because of _you_." I cried, my voice filled with ice and steel.

"Just go." I ordered, my knee's giving way under me.

"Bella I-" He immediately rushed over to me to pick me up, but I smacked his fiery touch away.

"I said go!" I screamed.

He stared at me for a long moment, his black eyes filled with sadness, when a single tear spilled down his cheek. Then he turned towards the door.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He whispered as he looked back for the last time before he walked out of the door. _Before he walked out of my life_.

I just sat there on the hard floor, my head tucked in my knee's, numb.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N****: Sorry its so short but I think simply nothing was needed to be added. Review, review, review!**


	5. Girl Time

**A/N:**** Kay, thanks for reviewing and I just wanted to say 'irisheyesrsmiling' that I totally love your idea of Bella getting pregnant! I did think about it but it kinda wouldn't fit in with the plot. Loved it though!**

**Love you guys, Enjoy! X**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~***

**One Month Later-**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

_Ring, ring!_

Once again, I was awoken from a restless night sleep by the phone ringing next to me. I picked up the receiver and waited for the annoying voice to begin yapping.

"Bella, hey!"

Ok, I admit it that Jess hadn't always been one of my favourites, but I needed my friends right now, I needed a distraction from the hurt.

"Hi Jess." I replied croakily.

"How are you? Sorry I haven't called for a while, we've been busy with wedding plans." Stab One. That one hurt.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm…still alive, I guess." Ok, I wanted to say; 'Crap. My life is crap. Not only have I lost my husband but he's imprinted on the biggest whore in this damn town, you?' But I don't think that would've gone down too well.

"Most people would just say I'm good, Bella." I just snorted in reply.

"So, how's Jake?" Stab two. That one hurt even more.

I couldn't bring myself to answer, I just stayed silent for a bit, then said; "He's probably fine." With _her_.

"Probably?"

I paused again, I so did not want to tell her. I simply replied; "Mmm hmm." Luckily, she took the hint.

"Bella, you sound like you need a night out with the girls."

It was a well known fact that I wasn't really the party sort, but I figured, anything to get me out of this place is a blessing.

"Sure." Then I had to ask. "Wait, what girls?"

"Me, you and Ang silly!" Phew. No hoe bags. I loved seeing Angela, I was closest to her out of everyone from school, and I hadn't seen a while.

"Cool, when?"

"Friday night. We'll pick you up at around nine?"

"Thanks. And Jess?"

"Yeah?" Oh god, I cant believe I'm about to say this.

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"OMG. When would I turn down an opportunity to go shopping, of course! Lets go today. I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Kay, bye." Then I hung up.

So here are my reasons for going shopping, gag: One, I needed a party outfit. Two, it was another hour out of the house. Simple method of self distraction from heartbreak.

Then I rolled out of bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shopping-

"OMG Bella, this would look great on you." She said, pulling out a skanky, red, two piece monstrosity the looked like something Jake's new _buddy_ would wear.

"It looks like something a stripper would wear." I stated blatantly.

"Listen Bella, the last one hundred outfits you've said no to without even giving them the chance. Now go in the changing room and try on the outfits I give you. You need to trust me babe." She said, sounding tiered.

I was a bit taken back by Jess's outburst, but she was right that in the sense that if I carried on like I was, I'll end up with nothing to wear. However, I've learnt not to trust anyone, even the ones you love.

I marched into the changing room obediently and started undressing. Jess handed me bundles of clothes, I must have tried on at least twenty outfits before I said;

"I like this one." Causing Jess to actually shut up for once.

She peeked her head in to stare at my reflection in the mirror. Judging the short, black, fitted dress that emphasized my shape in all of the right places. Otherwise known as the LBD (Little Black Dress.).

"It looks drop-dead Bells." She grinned, giving me a quick hug. "Now, all we need is shoes and accessories!" I smiled a little, getting surprisingly more and more enthusiastic as the day went on.

I know I shouldn't have let her convince me to wear heels, but they were only two inches, and I figured, I'm going to trip anyway so might as well do it looking good.

The shoes were black satin and open toed, with a matching satin bow on the band. They went perfectly with the dress.

After we'd bought everything, we decided to grab a quick cup of coffee before we left.

"Bella, do you want to come round mine to get ready on Friday? I'd love to have you over, and Angela will be there too, I can tell you need some girl time." Jessica said softly. "Plus, I really want to do you hair and make-up." She winked. I thought about it for a bit, then came to the conclusion: _Why not?_

"Okay…sure."

"Yey! I cant wait." Jess said, jumping up and down like a little girl.

"As long as you stop doing that." I grinned as she abruptly came to a stop and pretended to pout.

Then we made our way back to her car.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Jess cant be annoying her whole life, right? :P**


	6. Club Red

**A/N:**** To 'Annahbelle' , in answer to your question I say… you'll have to wait and see! ::D He He :P **

**Enjoy! X**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jessica's House-

Bella's P.O.V:

I shut the door behind me and began on my journey to Jess's house. Jess did offer to give me a lift but I wanted to walk since she gave me the directions to hers. I liked walking. Walking time was thinking time, and thinking time was rare these days.

Tonight will be fun. I'd been looking forward to going out with Jess and Ang. Jess wouldn't tell me what club we was going, but she insisted it was the best in town.

Nothing could go wrong tonight. I had the perfect outfit, my friends with me, and I was a single woman. No stress.

I thought back to those nights when me and Jake would cuddle up on the sofa together, arms wrapped around each other tightly. Somehow, those nights are always the best nights. Better then going out with the girls, better then visiting the family. In fact, you wouldn't rather spend it with anyone else because you had the one you loved in your arms.

_Shit Bella, stop tearing! _I cursed. But I couldn't push the thought of Lauren taking my place in Jake's arms. My open wound was torn larger. I _hated_ her.

I wondered what they was doing right now. Stupid imprint made sure they was _always_ together and cant bear to be without each other. Screw the person who invented imprinting!

The one thing that was getting me the most was one word…Divorce. Obviously it had to happen, Jake would want to marry that _thing_ soon and he cant if he's still married to me. I hadn't had any papers sent to be signed or anything, but I'll bet its only a matter of time.

That was when I realised that my pace was a lot faster since I'd thought about this big mess. In fact, I was practically at Jess's house!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later-

"Yes Jess, you look great. Now can we go already, its half past nine!" Pushed Angela.

With one last comb of her hair, Jess finally pulled away from the mirror and began going downstairs to the car. I got one last look at the reflection of the girl who stood in front of me.

She wore a short, ebony dress, hugging her curves in all of the right places. Two inch heels that made her legs look elongated and sexy. Her face was framed by her long, straight hair down to her chest. The Smokey Eye effect had been used to highlight her chocolate brown eyes. The light use of foundation just two cover up the minor blemish in her pale skin. Her lips were full and seductive. The girl was stunning.

I pulled away and made my way down the stairs slowly, being careful not to fall.

"You look lovely baby. See you when you get home." Mike said to Jess as he released her from a loving hug. I felt a slight surge of envy. Not because Jess was with Mike (God no!) but because they were so in love and due to get married in a few months. Husband and Wife. Like me and Jake were. My eyes filled up slightly.

_You cant cry!_ I mentally shouted at myself for the sake of my make-up.

Mike was right though, Jess did look great in her deep purple, short, sequined dress that sat well on her skin tone. Ang looked amazing too. She was wearing black, metallic leggings with a long black and silver choker-style top and heeled boots some girls would _kill_ for. Then Mike looked at me.

"Wow…Bella you look…Fantastic!" He said.

"Thanks." I said, seeing Jess getting a bit uncomfortable. "Are we leaving or what then?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulder.

She brightened up immediately. "Lets go girlies!" She replied, giggling excitedly.

It would take us twenty minutes to get to this mysterious club. We'd already done ten minutes of the journey when Jess said;

"I haven't seen Lauren in ages, like, since the engagement party! Do you know where she is Ang?"

_I'll bet I know where she is. _I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, locking my gaze out of the window, trying to block out the conversation.

"Apparently she's flitted off with some guy." Ang replied.

"No more Tyler then!" Jess joked. "Who is he?" Oh god. Word vomit was coming up, I could feel it.

"_He_ is my husband." I whispered to myself, I couldn't help it.

"Huh!" Angela exclaimed, almost crashing the car.

"Shit! Ang, what are you doing you almost crashed the car!"

"Uh, sorry Jess." She said.

"Tell me when we're alone." Angela whispered in a voice too low for Jessica to hear.

Angela was still just shaking her head back and fourth, as if trying to clear it.

I swallowed hard, trying to erase the previous conversation from my head.

Finally, we pulled up out side a large building with 'Club Red' in lights.

"Hey, what's put you two on such a downer?" Jess asked as we entered the dark club filled with people and a party atmosphere.

She was right, I was being a downer. _I came out tonight to have fun with my friends, and that's exactly what I'm going to do_. I thought, taking Jess and Ang by the hand and leading them to the dance floor, the music taking over my body.

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: What did you think? **

**I cant wait until the next chapter, some good stuff goes down! **


	7. Collusion

**A/N:**** In answer to 'irisheyesrsmiling's question, I'm not sure where I want Bella to live! Possibly Port Angeles? Review and let me know where **_**you**_** think she should live! Thanks dudeys!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Club Red-

We stumbled off of the dance floor giggling like schoolgirls, I'd would say we were tipsy but really, that would be a bit of an understatement.

"Oh Bella, that guy was a crazy bitch!" Jessica said, cracking up in fits of laughter.

"Guy and Bitch don't match in a sentence Jessie!" Angela corrected her drunkenly.

"Excuse me." A deep voice came from behind me. I turned to see who it was, still laughing.

"Can we help you sire?" I replied.

"Do you wanna dance?" The man asked, looking at Jess.

"Okay. I'm totally married though." Jess told him, giggling as the tanned, blonde guy lead her to the floor.

"There goes Jess." Ang laughed.

"I guess she likes blondes."

We began hysterically laughing at my joke that wasn't even funny.

"Hi." said the bar tender.

"Hola senior." I replied. God I'm drunk!

"Another drink sweetie?"

"One more wont hurt." I winked at him, flirting a bit.

Just as I chugged down the last drop, I noticed a pair of unmistakeable midnight eyes staring at me. _Jacob_.

I studied him in shock, checking it was really him. Same sexy, thick hair. Same golden glow. That's my boy.

Then the hag from hell came up behind him and kissed him tenderly on the neck, dangling him in front of me.

I ran to the bathroom, I couldn't watch that, even if I was drunk.

I puked my guts out in a not so attractive manor to say the least, then leaned against the cold sink tile and sobbed.

"Something the matter honey?" A voice that was too familiar teased me.

"What do you want Lauren?" I asked in gruff tone, I couldn't be arsed with her crap tonight.

"No need to be rude Bella baby. I just wanted to thank you." What was this psycho bitch talking about?

"You see, if you didn't bring Jake to Jess's petty party, we would have never met, and nor would we have imprinted." She paused, then added in a icy tone; "Poor guy would probably still be with _you_."

I turned and made a swing for her. I'd had it with her crap. However, being the drunk, uncoordinated idiot I was, missed her.

"Calm down honey, no need to be aggressive. I just came to give you these." She slid in my hand two pieces of paper with writing that I couldn't read this drunk, but I didn't need to know what it said to know what it was. _Divorce papers_.

"Oh, and Bella?" She said as she was by the door. "Just remember who he's going home with tonight." Then she left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Get me out of here, 'cos my eyes are burning_

_From those silly tears, that you brought when you showed me you don't really care_

_And you'll never love me._

_Someone get me out of this place, right now._

I sat on the curb by the back exit. Alone and puking my guts out. How could anyone be so evil? I cried and cried, staring at the paper and realising what a mess my whole life really is. Jake was the one thing that ever mattered to me, its bad enough that he's not with me, that hurts. But the fact he's with that whore, that kills.

"Are you okay?" A soft, velvety voice asked from behind me.

"No." I sobbed.

The guy came and sat down next to me.

"It looks like your going to need these." He said, handing me a packet of Kleenex. For some reason I chuckled lightly as I took the packet from him.

For the first time I looked up at the man sitting next to me.

He was beautiful. Golden eyes were framed by thick black lashes and his hair being a golden bronze colour. His pale skin was flawless, with no imperfections on his handsome face.

You could tell he was quiet tall even when he was sitting down. He was of a slim build, but definitely _not_ lanky, _just right_. I thought.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome. Now are you going to tell me why your so upset?"

And I did. I told him everything, about Jake, Lauren, and just now. A complete stranger knew my deepest troubles that even my family and friends didn't know.

"I'm going to ask you a question Bella, and I know it might sound a bit crazy…" He paused as I stared at him. "Is this '_Jacob_' human? Swear to answer me honestly."

"No." I whispered. _What are you doing Bella! _My mind screamed at me. _You just sunk to the lowest low, you swore to Jake you'd never tell anyone! _And he swore to me that we would stay together forever. I fired back.

"Didn't think so. He's a werewolf isn't he?"

I remained silent.

Then his cell rang.

"Hello? Yes. No, I'm with a …friend. Shut up Emmet, its not like that! Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I've got to go. Meet me?"

"Where?"

"Tomorrow, at two , outside the coffee house."

"The one on the corner?"

"Yes."

I just nodded.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Bella ! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Jess and Ang emerged from it.

"I'm with my friends, thanks though."

"No problem, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Then he began to walk off into the moonlight.

"Wait!" I called to him. He turned round in a snap.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A./N: And queue Edward Cullen! Lol. What did you think? **


	8. Spying

**A/N:**** Hi Guys, Thanks for waiting for this chapter and double thanks for all of you reviews! **

**To ladybug82896: Yes, this is going to turn into a ExB story, however I do plan on doing a few chapters throughout the story in Jakes P.O.V. I didn't post this story up as Bella and Edward because Jake is one of the main characters through the whole story and is crucial to the plotline. Thanks for reading so far anyway and taking the time to review! Rock Out! x **

**I think we need a bit of Jake spice don't you? ;)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Club Red-**

Jake's P.O.V:

We stood there staring at each other in wonder, judging how we was coping without each other I guess.

Bella looked amazing. She looked so much older, sophisticated.

Obviously she was stoned out of her mind but even so she looked breathtaking. Still, the thought of Bella drinking made me feel ill. Bella never drunk alcohol, never went clubbing and most certainly would never wear a dress that short. She'd definitely changed since I left her.

My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around me from behind. I turned automatically, then Lauren planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

I immediately broke away, I knew what her game was, imprint or not. But Bella was already running towards the bathroom.

"Lauren what the heck are you doing!?" I asked above the load music.

"Kissing my amazing boyfriend!" She winked, arms still around me.

As I was trying to struggle out of her chokehold, she pulled me in for one last chaste kiss.

"Excuse me baby, Ladies Room." Then she headed towards the red door with 'Ladies' in lights.

I sighed deeply. _What a mess. _

No matter how much I didn't want to be around Lauren, I had too, it was impossible not to be. Although, whenever I got a few moments breathing space was always good.

I headed out of the back door, down the steps and around the corner of the club. I slid down the wall with my head in my hands, trying to block out everything that'd happened in the last month.

I sat there peacefully like that for a good five minutes, until I heard broken sobs coming from around the corner. _I know how you feel. _I thought.

I turned my head slowly and peeked past the brick wall. _Bella. _

Screw the stupid imprint, I couldn't see her cry over me again. I got up from the floor and started making my way to her. Then just as I was about to call her name, an all too sweet smelling man sat down on the steps next to her.

_Vampire! _My mind screamed. The new scent in the air was sickly.

_Ok, just listen, if he tries anything then jump, but otherwise, lay low. _

And I did. I just listened to their whole conversation, guilt overcoming me as Bella told this mysterious Vamp her side of the story. It was heartbreaking.

_If only he knew I was a werewolf. _I thought, dismal.

"Is this '_Jacob_' human? Swear to answer me honestly." I didn't like the way he spat my name, mind you, it deserved to be spat.

"No." She whispered. If it'd been anyone else she was talking to, I would've flipped, but seen as this guy was a Vampire, I had a feeling he already knew her answer.

I had to get back to the pack and tell them about this Vampire, but I couldn't leave Bella alone with that _thing_, werewolf or not.

"Didn't think so. He's a werewolf isn't he?"

She remained silent.

Then his cell rang.

"Hello? Yes. No, I'm with a …friend. Shut up Emmett, its not like that! Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I've got to go. Meet me?" _Say no, say no!_

"Where?" _Idiot!_

"Tomorrow, at two, outside the coffee house."

"The one on the corner?"

"Yes."

She just nodded.

"Do you want me to take you home?" _Hell no!_

Suddenly the door burst open. I never thought I'd say it, but thank God for Jessica Newton.

"Bella ! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Blabber mouth and Angela emerged from the club.

"I'm with my friends, thanks though." _Good girl Bella._

"No problem, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Then he began to walk off into the moonlight.

"Wait!" She called to him. He turned round in a snap.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

Then, once again, I was alone.

As I ran deep into the forest, I thought about what to do with this leech.

They were meeting tomorrow at two 'o' clock, outside the coffee shop. _Make it a date for three. _


	9. Aftermath

**A/N: ****Hey Guys, thanks so much to all of you who've reviewed, it really makes my day ****J.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bella's P.O.V:

I awoke from my dreamless slumber and glanced at the clock opposite me.

Shit, ten to one! Man it was late. I mechanically jumped out of bed in a hurry.

That's when it hit me. My head spun round and round like a roundabout., my stomach churned like a machine and my body ached more than I'd ever known it to.

Damn, I shouldn't have drunk so much. I couldn't even remember what happened last night! How did I even get home? I wracked my brains trying to remember the night that got me feeling this _wrecked_.

I remembered going to a hot, new club with Jessica and Angela. _That was when you were sober_. My mind reminded me. I remembered dancing with the girls, and a few guys that I'd also danced with bought us some shots-_Ah, that's when I got pissed_- Then…blank.

As I sat eating my sausage sandwich and starting to come-too more, I remembered the papers Lauren had given me, and everything else that'd happened before that.

I remembered feeling upset, and pretty crushed. I went somewhere outside, I think, and sat there for a bit, then this guy called…_Edward!_

I had a coffee date with a guy called Edward today, bugger, I'd totally forgot!

Edward was more then just a guy though, he was a _fine_guy, and that's judging from when I was drunk with blurry vision!

I swallowed the last mouthful of my sandwich and hurried into the bedroom, rushing like a loony.

Clothes were being chucked everywhere in search for something to wear, until I came across a classic lifesaver: My Blue Jeans. _Hallelujah!_

I pulled them over my worn-out legs in a struggle and did the button up with haste. I grabbed the pale peach, silky top with diamonds on the neckline strewn on the floor and pulled it over my head. Then slid my feet into a pair of pink pumps.

_Hmm, pretty good. _I thought as I analysed the combo in the mirror. I pulled the brush through my knotty tangle of straightness (It hadn't curled up again…yet.).

_I'll have to do my makeup on the bus. _I frowned, looking at the clock that read: one-fifty.

Then I hurried out of the door to see my bus pulling off.

"Hey wait!" I yelled at the top of my voice, running towards it. Of course, the bus drove on. _Urghh! _I instantly regretted running, my legs might have well been jelly.

I waited at the bus stop, feeling like crap.

Soon after I'd finished putting my make-up on, the bus came.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**At the coffee shop: **

Jacobs P.O.V:

I checked my watch for the fifth time.

_Ten past two, she's late_.

Good. Maybe she's come to her senses and decided not to come because this guy was a total jerk. I relaxed slightly at this thought, whereas the bloodsucker outside was becoming more ridged by the second. _Probably getting thirstier_.

He turned sharply to face me, giving me daggers.

I swear I didn't say that out loud, did I? Oh well, I hope he knows I'm onto him! Son of a bitch.

My phone began ringing loudly. Lauren. I thought frowning, I wanted so badly to push the red button, but of course found myself pressing the green.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, where are you? I miss you."

I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Pack stuff babe." Not a total lie.

"Get home soon, or I'll worry."

"Bye."

"Love you Jakey."

Back to my mission. I checked my watch again, quarter past.

Bella was never this late, so its obvious she not coming to meet this _punk_.

However, Bella being Bella, ever surprising, suddenly came into view stumbling off of the bus. Causing the bloodsucker to smile crookedly. _Great. _

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Get ready for a date! Just warning you that my summer holidays are now over and I'm back to school, therefore I might not be as often updating due to homework- BOO, and stuff, but I will try to update whenever I can.**

**Please review, love ya's x **


	10. The Final Goodbye

**A/N: ****Alright, first things first, the reason Jacob is still in this story is because I didn't want him to look like a complete a-hole - regardless that I'm team edward, and second, if you're team Jacob why read on from where I said ****'**Yes, this is going to turn into a ExB (**Repeat, ExB**) story, however I do plan on doing a few chapters throughout the story in Jakes P.O.V. I didn't post this story up as Bella and Edward because Jake is one of the main characters through the whole story and is crucial to the plotline.' **Two chapters ago? Thanks for reading anyhow and sorry if this story annoyed you lol.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Coffee-**

Bella's P.O.V:

I stumbled off the bus in a hurry then searched outside of the coffee shop.

There he was.

He was impossible to miss. His beauty stood out from a crowd no matter how big.

He immediately saw me too and grinned an amazing crooked smile.

"Bella." He greeted me kissing my hand. I could feel myself blushing a crimson colour.

"Hi Edward." I smiled warmly, unsure of how to greet him in return.

"God I need a coffee, lets go inside and grab a table." But he remained in his place.

"Actually Bella, I was planning on taking you somewhere else, maybe get some lunch…I apologize for not telling you but I didn't have a way to contact you." _Oh…_

"Uh, ok. That's fine but I do _really_ need a pick-me-up, do you mind if I quickly get a cup to take-out?" I _needed_ coffee, to keep me the least bit aware for this afternoon.

He hesitated for a minute, then said "If you are sure…" _Weird much? _Oh well, I totally ignored him and trotted into the little coffee shop.

I joined the back of the queue and waited patiently, minding my own business, until I saw a really tall guy about Jacobs height making a swift exit from the small shop.

Wait a sec, that _is_ Jacob!

_Ignore him, Ignore him_. I chanted in my head over and over. After repeating them same words for the fiftieth time, my coffee came and I made my way back to Edward.

He was frowning slightly, was it because I got a coffee?

"Sorry, I hope you didn't mind. I really need a bit of caffeine." I apologised, trying to sound carefree.

"No problem Bella, you'll need it after last night." He smiled playfully, but still looked a little uncomfortable as we passed the park. I nudged him in the ribs jokingly. Wow, he was hard as concrete, sorta like Jake!

"You must work out a lot!" I couldn't stop myself.

He giggled to himself then replied, "Uh, not really. I don't need too anymore."

I narrowed my eyes but let it slide, I hardly knew the guy.

We walked and talked for a while more until Edward spun around abruptly.

"What are you playing at wolf boy!" I turned slowly, not wanting to see who I knew would be there.

Just as I expected. A tall dark and handsome stood before me.

"_Jacob_? What are you doing?" I asked him, utterly confused.

"He's stalking us, he doesn't think your safe with me."

"Actually, I wasn't stalking you, I was just looking out for her." He replied, his tone gruff.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What the hell are you guys talking about? What do you mean _'not safe with you'_?"

They both went ridged, not saying a word.

"What's going on?" I asked again nervously.

"You gonna tell her or shall I?" Jake said to Edward with a sneer.

"You wouldn't." Edward warned with a icy glare towards my ex.

"Wanna bet?" He snapped back.

"Tell me what?"

"I'll tell you Bella, but later." My mind was _screaming_ danger signals at me, but for some reason I couldn't leave him.

"Why not tell her now '_Edward_'" He spat the name like it was filth.

"She wont understand." He whispered, pain in his eyes. The screaming got louder.

Jacob just laughed loudly, oblivious to Edwards feelings.

"Come on Bella." Edward said quietly, taking my hand.

"No Bella, I'll take you home, you cant be with him."

Then sudden anger bubbled up inside of me. "Hold on Jake, who are you to tell me who I should and shouldn't be with!? _You_ left me Jake, this is all _your_ fault, nothing to do with me, so don't you _dare_ tell me who I can and cannot be with!" I shouted at him in the middle of the street, hot with anger.

"Bella I-"

"No Jake, just leave me alone and stay out of my life. We have no future now and the divorce papers that your '_soul mate_' gave me proved it. So you can go and run back to her now, I'm sure she's worried." My voice broke on the last sentence as realisation truly hit- _Jake would never be mine, no matter how much we both want it. _Then first tear ran down my cheek.

Jake just stood there totally gob-smacked.

"Is-, is that what you really want?"

"All I want is to not _hurt_ anymore Jake, I cant do that with you in my life, knowing the truth about who your heart is truly, and unchangeably with." I replied, another tear falling to the floor.

He nodded slowly then turned back and ran deep into the woods.

I sighed deeply, not sure what to feel, then glanced up at Edward.


	11. Confessions

**A/N: Thanks 4 reviewing guys, love you's.**

**Enjoy! X**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bella's P.O.V:

Then I glanced up at Edward.

So many unfathomable emotions were written on his prefect features.

I didn't know what to say, neither of us did. I guess the one word that comes to mind is awkward. Then finally, he spoke.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked quietly.

"Funny enough, I'm not anymore." I sighed, looking down at the pavement.

More silence.

Now the hurt was beginning to swell up like a big balloon inside of me, being getting bigger and bigger as the minutes passed. I needed to stop it, I needed a distraction.

"You could come back to mine for a bit if you want…" I invited him, despratly wanting to get away from this crowded town.

"Of course, if that's what you want Bella." He replied, looking directly into my eyes for the first time.

I nodded then headed towards the bus stop.

"Wait, wait, Bella. I'll drive us there, my car is just around the corner."

"Are you sure?"

"I insist." He replied, holding out his hand, and smiling warmly. I took my hand in his pale palm and gasped aloud.

"Oh my god, you're so cold! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you standing out here for so long waiting for me."

"Bella, you're arrival was well worth the anticipation, I've couldn't stop thinking about you since I met you. And trust me, its not your fault I'm cold. I'd just get used to it if I were you."

I raised my brow in confusion. Not just because of his unusual finishing sentence, but because it seemed he liked me as much as I liked him.

"Come on Bella." He said, chuckling to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I turned my key in the door. Then I remembered when it was too late, I'd left the place in such a mess from this morning!

"Please, excuse the mess. I swear its not usually like this, I was rushing to get re-"

But he silenced me with raising his hand in dismissal, going round abnormally fast and picking up and mess that'd just been in the kitchen less than a three seconds ago.

"How-"

"Sit down Bella, I need to tell you something before you get too close to me." _I already am. _

I obediently sat down and gazed up at Edward, awaiting his explanation.

"Bella, I really, _really_ like you."

"And I really, _really_ like you to." I replied with a wink.

"That's what I was afraid of."

"What are you talking about? You just said-"

"Bella, its dangerous for you to be around me."

Then everything began making sense. "Oh my god, you've got HIV or something haven't you?" I said, my voice shaking.

However, his laugh just echoed off the walls.

"No Bella, I don't have 'HIV'."

"Phew. Wait, then what do you mean?"

Then the scene from earlier flashed back to me.

"_What's going on?" I asked again nervously._

"_You gonna tell her or shall I?" Jake said to Edward with a sneer._

"_You wouldn't." Edward warned with a icy glare towards my ex._

"_Wanna bet?" He snapped back._

"_Tell me what?"_

"_I'll tell you Bella, but later." _

"_Why not tell her now 'Edward'" He spat the name like it was filth._

"_She wont understand." He whispered, pain in his eyes._

"You're not kidding are you?" I realised.

He shook his head.

"Is this something to do with werewolves?" Was all I could gather from the confusing memory.

"Merely." Was all he said.

"Edward, come on tell me. My ex husband used to be a werewolf, it cant be weirder then _that_!"

He snorted. "Bella, just promise you wont hate me." His eyes were filled with sadness.

"I promise." My voice was getting weaker and weaker as this conversation went on.

"Werewolves are supposed 'good guys' right?"

"They are." I replied automatically.

"Ok, what is a werewolves main purpose?"

I remembered back to that day on the beach with Jake, before he was a werewolf, when we were both so young, and happy.

"To protect."

"Yes Bella, but against what?" He pushed.

"V-Vampires."

He just stared at me, waiting for me to get it, and when I soon did, I wish I hadn't.

"Y-You're a, a V-Vampire?"

He nodded once again.

"_Oh God, Oh God_." I was in shock, unsure of how to react.

"Bella please, I swear to you I'd never _dream_ of hurting you! Well, I don't dream but you know." He said in hurry, wrapping his arm around me. "Its ok. You're safe with me, I promise."

I struggled out of his hold and paced up and down, holding my head._ Why cant I fall in love with a normal guy? _

Despite all this, I didn't want to loose Edward, vampire or not.

After a few minutes, I took a deep breath of air.

"I'm not giving up on you." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Are you sure you want to get yourself into this?" He asked steadily.

"Sure as ever." I replied.

Edward held my face in his cool hands and looked me deep in the eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. "And I don't expect you to love me too. To you its been a extremely sort time since you met me but to me, that's like years for me…"

"You need to stop talking for a while." I said, planting a kiss on his icy lips.


	12. Gossip

**A/N: ****Hey Pplz. Sorry its been a while, been in the country for a few days. Thanks for all of your nice reviews.**

**Enjoy! X**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bella's P.O.V:

"Hello?" I said, grabbing my mobile off of the kitchen worktop.

"Bella, how are you today?" Edwards soft, velvety voice rang in my ears.

Angela and Jessica were waggling their eyebrows at me, grinning like Cheshire cats. I burst out laughing and had to walk out of the room into my bedroom.

"Sorry about that. Yeah, I'm great. You?"

"The best I ever have been, but it could be better."

"Really, and how's that?" I asked playfully.

"If you were with me." My heart melted.

"Well, we could meet up if you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place this time, its only fair." He asked, his persuading. Not that I needed much of it.

An afternoon with just me and Edward, that'd be nice.

"Great, I cant wait."

"Ok, do want me to pick you up now?"

"Uh…can you pick me up later, I promised I'd spend the morning with the girls." I said, feeling guilty, but I couldn't bail on them.

"Of course, what time suits you best?"

"Around four?" I held my breath, hoping it wouldn't be too late.

"Perfect. See you then." I let out the air, relieved.

"Ok. Bye."

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you're hungry." _Aw, Edward was going to cook for me! _What a romantic.

"I'll look forward to it." I said, flipping my phone down and making my way back into the lounge.

"Who was that then?" Winked Jess straight away.

"Uh-"

"New boyfriend perhaps?" Grinned Angela.

"Yes. I mean, no! Sweet Nibblets."

"Oh my god. Who is he and what's his life story?!" Said Jess, waiting.

"His name is Edward."

"And how did you meet this 'Edward'." Angela pushed.

"You remember at the club?"

"OMG, the gorgeous guy at the steps?" Jess exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you remembered him, you were stoned!"

"I'd remember a hot guy if I were a _goldfish_." Giggled Jess.

"Continue…" Urged Angela.

"Well," _He's a Vampire_. "I met up with him at the coffee shop in Porte Angeles-" _And he's a Vampire._

"When!"

"Saturday."

"We only went to Club Red on Friday."

"Your point?"

"Its Wednesday now. You've know the guy for six days and he's your boyfriend?"

"Pretty much. But its different, I swear. I know it sounds a bit messed up but he's in love with me." I told them, warming inside.

"Damn, our Bella's sprung!"

"Understatement. Do you love him too?" Questioned Jess.

I paused then replied, "I don't know, maybe? I definitely _really_ like him."

My feelings for Edward were unsteady. I was trying not to go in head over heels in love with him, but the more I tried the worse I fell. Jess was right, I haven't known him long at all, but things with Edward feel different, sure.

"Cool. So what was the call about?"

"Oh nothing much. We've arranged to meet tonight."

"Shut up! Where are you going? Dinner, a walk…"

"We're going back to his, 'cause he came back here last time."

"_Wow_. Any action?"

"No! Edward's not like that." I almost shouted. Jess and Ang exchanged glances then looked back at me.

"Seems like a keeper Bells!" Smiled Jess.

"But just don't go too fast. Everything seems a bit head-on that's all."

"I know. But I truly like him."

"Good. I thought you was gonna be all wacko over Jake-" Said Jessica. _Ouch_. Angela slapped her arm.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean…"

"Whatever. I guess we wasn't meant for each other…" I trailed off, that's one way to put it.

"Well, you've got Sex God Eddy so who cares about Jake."

"Lauren." Jessica blurted. _No-one completely changes, I guess. _I thought grimly, as this blabbermouth Jessica really pissed me off.

"JESS! What the hell is wrong with you?" Angela shouted.

"I'm so sorry again. I don't know what's up with me, I'm just a blabbermouth I guess. Sorry Bells."

There was a long, awkward silence, until Angela broke the ice.

"Anyone want a cup of tea?"

"Good icebreaker Ang." I chuckled.

"Thanks."

Then Jess and I began discussing what I should wear later.

**~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: Next chapter is Edwards house! Cant wait to write it. Please review but ****NO FLAMERS****. Thanks again. Love you all.**


	13. Unprepared

**A/N****: Hey Dudes! Once again, thanks for all of the reviews. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: This story has been moved to the Bella/Edward section ;)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bella's P.O.V:

The cool leather was cold on my back when I jumped in Edwards silver Volvo.

Of course, not even a second after the door shut Edward was pulling out of the drive.

"So Bella, how was this morning with your friends?" He asked politely.

"Yeah it was good to see Angela."

"Just you and Angela?"

"No, Jess was there too." I frowned.

"Not so good to see her then." He sniggered.

"Lets just say, she has a _big_ mouth." I giggled.

"Did you just stay round yours or go out for lunch?"

"No, we just stayed in and chatted."

"About anything in particular…"

"Not really, mostly about you actually."

"All good I hope." He joked.

"Of course. They said you seem quiet a catch, and I cant disagree with them." I winked at him.

He gazed deep into my eyes for a while, then put his arm around the back of my seat.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road!" I panicked.

However, Edward being Edward just found this hysterical.

"You do make me laugh Isabella Swan." He said, causing a soft pink to crawl up my cheeks.

"I love it when you blush."

"Urgh. I hate it, it's a total give away."

Edward chuckled softly as we pulled into a large driveway surrounded by trees. The driveway was _huge_, so the house had to be bigger.

Edward held out his pale hand and lead me up towards the door.

From the outside, the house looked massive. Glass windows in each room, and there were a lot of glass windows.

"Your house is huge."

"We've centuries to work for it." He replied as he turned his key in the door.

"Must get lonely all by yourself."

"Bella I don't-"

"So you must be Bella!" A beautiful, heart shape faced woman welcomed me.

"Bella, this is my mother Esme." Edward said, a little uncomfortable.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Cullen."

"Call her Esme. And I'm Carlisle." A similar aged man came up behind her, smiling warmly.

"Oh my god. She's here!" A small, pixie-like girl emerged from the staircase holding the hand of a man who looked like he was in pain.

This is totally meet the family! If I'd have known I would've wore something smarter than _jeans_ and a _t-shirt_!

I could feel myself turn crimson.

The man holding her hand flinched, then Edward said; "Jasper!" In a harsh tone.

"I'm Alice." Said the pixie like girl, hugging me quickly.

"Wow. Edward, you wasn't lying."

"Anyway this is Jasper." Alice told me, giving the boy a nudge.

He nodded politely.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at them.

"Rose and Em will be down any minute, so how about we all go and sit around the table." Grinned Esme.

Edward kelp a firm hold of my hand as we all made our way towards the large, oak, dining table.

Edward quickly pulled out a chair for me and we all sat down.

"Rosalie, Emmett. Come sit." Said Carlisle.

"Bella this is Emmett." Said Edward, nodding towards the tall, muscular guy who'd just sat down at the table.

"So you're the famous Bella." He said smiling.

I smiled politely. "Hey."

"And this is Rosalie, my sister."

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Trust me, I know." Was all the bombshell blonde said staring at me.

"Rose!" Carlisle snapped.

"Sorry about her. Don't worry she was born a bitch, old habits die hard, right Rose." Grinned Edward.

"_Ha ha_, very funny." Rosalie scowled.

"Hey, lighten up Rose." Emmett said, giving her a little nudge.

Then the 'dinner' (for one.) proceeded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ok, I've got to admit it was kind of weird being the only one eating and having seven vampires watching, but they were all really nice and tried their hardest to make me feel comfortable, well apart from Rose. _I thought as I lay in bed that night.

I closed my eyes and remembered Edward, holding my hand the whole time, then drifted into a blissful nights sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ta-da! R&R please. 3**


	14. Broken Promises

**A/N: Yo Dudez. Once again thanks for your lovely reviews ******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I love you." I whispered.

Edwards's cool hold was around by waist, pulling me close to him in a loving hug. My time with Edward might have been short, but it feels like it's been a blissful eternity.

"I love you too." He whispered back. His icy breath on my neck.

I wanted to ask him the questions that'd been playing on my mind, but i knew if I did I'd regret ruining this perfect moment.

Suddenly, Edward froze completely, staring into space with an unreadable expression on his face. I knew Edward well enough to know this wasn't good.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, just continued staring blankly.

"Edward, you're really freaking me out now. What's wrong?"

"Alice, are you sure?" He said, still staring.

I turned and sure enough, Alice was standing in the doorway.

She nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry, it couldn't be prevented, I tried I swear."

Edward sighed deeply and finally turned to meet Alice's worried gaze.

"We have no other options?"

"A treaty is a treaty Edward."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing. I think it's time you went home Bella." Shocked, I immediately got up off of the cream, leather sofa.

"What's going on?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing Bella, come on lets go." He told me sternly.

I know I shouldn't push it, but Edward's face had worry tossing and turning in my stomach once again. "Edward, don't lie to me."

"I refuse to drag you into this more then you already are Bella."

"I don't understand Edward, what's the problem?"

"Tell her." Alice said, backing me up.

"No." Edward snapped.

"You tell her, or I will." Alice threatened.

I felt bad ganging up on Edward, but he was keeping me in the dark from his feelings.

He took another deep breath then said; "Our problem, is Jacob."

"Jacob? What's he done now? I told him we were over."

"Alright here goes. As you know, the Werewolves' mission in life was to protect, to kill any vampires and keep people safe from them. We Cullen's however, told them we were different from other vampires, that we didn't kill or take blood from humans. So when we started living on the same land as the werewolves, we made a treaty with them. The treaty said that we, being vampires, would never bite a human, or step on their land. And in return, the werewolves would let us live in peace and not come on our land, and never tell anyone our secret."

"Right…"

"Our buddy Jacob has not only crossed the line between ours and their land, but also he's told someone about us."

"Oh my god. Why?"

"Bella, he's a hormonal werewolf who's just been told by his first and only true love she never wants to see him again because he's accidently imprinted on her worst enemy. On top of that she's dating his programmed rival, a vampire. What do you expect?" Asked Alice.

"So this is, in a twisted way, my fault?"

"Pretty much." Rosalie called whilst coming up the stairs.

"Rose! Bella, of course this isn't your fault."

Rosalie snorted.

"Well what happens when someone breaks the treaty?"

"War." Emmett answered simply.

That one word trickled through me, slowly kicking in. In other words, the ultimate choice.

**~*~*~*~*~***

**Dun Dun Dun! Sorry it's kinda short. R&R. Love ya's x**


	15. Time Bomb

**A/N: ****Yo Yo Yo. Here's the chapter you've waited for. X**

**Enjoy! X**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bella's P.O.V-

"No. There has to be another way!"

"Bella, I've tried everything, there's nothing we can do."

I put my head in my hands, trying to stop it from spinning so I could actually think about the situation.

"Sorry Bells. We've no choice." Said Emmett.

"There has to be a choice there's _always_ a choice." I muttered.

"There is, but its not for us is it?"

My eyebrows furrowed down in confusion, not understanding what Rosalie was trying to say.

"Bella. I understand if you want to go back over to Jacob's side."

_Jacob. _

"I love _you _Edward. He replaced me and now he regrets it. Well tuff." I whispered, trying to sound as strong as the truth of my words.

Edward enveloped me in his icy hold and kissed my hair, touching my cheek with his marble like hand.

"When?"

"When they come to us. I've seen it, or should I say, I _haven't_ seen it." Alice replied, sounding frustrated.

"She cant see werewolves." Edwards answered my unspoken question.

"Is it soon?"

"Yes." Edward whispered.

_Why is Jake so stupid? Does he plan on hurting me? That bitch is rubbing off on him, I can see it._

"How soon?"

"Alice thinks its anytime between now the next few days."

My heart thumped harder and harder. Things are going from bad to worse very_, very_ quickly.

I knew what I had to do. I knew the facts. I knew that in a vampire werewolf war, both sides wouldn't come out without a bruise to say the least.

I denied this war was over me. I would, no could, never accept that.

"I know Jake, there has to be a further reason for this, he'd never do something so _rash_."

"Bella, I told you-" Alice began.

"Hormonal or not." I finished.

"You're right Bella, there is more to it. The _mutts_ think we're planning on breaking our side of the treaty."

"By doing what?"

"Biting you." Edward replied.

His words rushed through me. It didn't take me long to realise what this meant.

"Wait. You _are_ going to change me though, right?"

_Complete Silence._

Everyone just stared at the ground, even Rosalie passed on the chance to have a dig at me.

"_Oh._"

"Bella I-"

"No just…forget I said anything." I said quickly, but my voice betrayed my emotions. I pulled out of Edwards arms, I couldn't let him see the tears filling in my eyes.

However, Edward kept hold of my hand and gently pulled me back towards him.

"Look at me Bella." He said in his soft, velvety voice.

I refused, staring stubbornly at the floor. _Why are you behaving like a two year old? That wont change his mind and you know it. _True, but I wanted to have some hope it would.

Edward put his hand under my chin and I forced myself to look at him.

"Bella, I wouldn't put anyone through this. _We're monsters_."

"_You_ wouldn't have to, Carlisle could do it." I stated.

"Bella, we can talk about this another time I promise."

"But what if there isn't another time Edward?"

At that exact moment, a howling came from the front yard.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Wooh! Please Review, you know you want too ;)**


	16. A Loud Silence

**A/N****: OMG couldn't wait to write this chapter! Thanks for all of reviews once again, they were amazing.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jacob's P.O.V-

_Lets get this thing started_. - Paul.

_Is it time? _I thought, well, might as well have said.

_No time like the present. _- Paul.

_Shut up Paul! _- Quil.

_Its time. _- Sam.

_Let the games begin _- Jared.

On that note, we all began running again. Deliberately through the treaty line, for the first time in many years. The line that had been untouched by the pack since the treaty was created all those years back. Well, the _rest_ of the pack anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella's P.O.V-

"Don't move." And with that, he was gone.

In not even a second I was the only one left in the room. The Cullen Clan dashed out like a bullet from a gun as soon as they heard them.

For the first time in as long as I can remember, it was completely silent.

No faint mumbling of the conversation downstairs, or the buzz of the TV from the front room. No soft footsteps of someone padding down the hallway, or even the sound of the breeze. The only sounds were the pouring rain outside, and my own heavy breathing, filling my ears.

"Edward." I whispered, collapsing on the floor.

The silence remained, causing my imagination to run wild. What if they'd jumped Edward immediately, giving him no chance? What if Emmett was too strong, even for Jacob, and snapped him like a twig? What if someone was already down?

I broke down sobbing, and curled up in a tight ball.

I needed to go and see if everyone was at least _okay_, for my own sanity.

_Ok, so when you go out there and see all hell breaking loose, what are you gonna do? Exactly._

I stayed huddled up on the cold wood of the floor. I had to prepare myself, Edward couldn't see me like this when he comes back…If he comes back. More tears cascaded off of my face. I'm surprised I wasn't sitting in a puddle yet.

I wish I'd done so many things differently. Of course I don't regret my time with Edward, because he was without a doubt one of the best decisions I'd made in my lifetime. What I do regret is how I didn't understand. How I refused to understand, to look deeper then my own feelings.

Why couldn't I accept that Jacob couldn't have stopped this? I knew about imprinting, I knew its unbreakable and I knew it was impossible to ignore, but I just could never accept it, I wouldn't allow myself too. Jake even tried to fight it, _to fight an imprint, _for me. Still, I carried on hating him, and I still broke his heart without sympathy. Rejecting him to go out with not only another guy, but a _vampire_.

However, Edward was _so_ much more then just a vampire, he was everything. I was him and he was me. We are one.

I didn't want to look deeper. I _hated_ the person I realised I was becoming day by day. I hated myself.

I clenched my fists in frustration, crying more hot tears of anger.

I couldn't leave it like this, if something happened to Jake, I couldn't live with myself for not saying the things I should've said.

Not giving myself enough time to change my mind, I ran down the stairs, hoping it wasn't to late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lauren's P.O.V-

Worry churned in my stomach.

Me and Emily sat in her tiny house, and were just expected to wait.

Emily was _totally_ putting on a calm front, but you could see the growing concern buried in her eyes. I paced back and fourth over and over, watching the clock.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Argh! I cant take this anymore!" I squealed in a sudden outburst, storming towards the door.

"Lauren, wait! What are you doing?" Said Emily, grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I warned, slapping her hand away.

"Lauren please, just do what you're told for once in you life."

"How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do! You're just like Bella. Everyone thinks you're all '_nice_' and '_quiet_' , but really you're just a controlling little bitch!" I spat at her, feeling my face go read with fury.

"_I liked Bella_, and she's a damn sight better than you! And I'd much rather be like her than you." She yelled back.

I was totally shocked by her reaction, Emily would never usually do that.

"I tried to accept you into our family. I was patient with you because I knew the whole imprinting thing was stressful. But now? Don't you think for one minute you're coming back in my house again!" Then she slammed the door in my face.

"I couldn't stand you're cooking anyway, so thanks for the favour!" I yelled through the letter box.

Then, with a face like fire, began to search for _him_.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I know this chapter was short but it was a necessary build up! I promise major stuff will happen next chapter though. A Bella/Jacob chapter guaranteed. If my eyes filled up a bit writing Bella's P.O.V this chapter, what hope have I for the next!**

**R&R Please! Thanks x**


	17. Lost And Found

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Here it is!**

**Enjoy! X**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I bundled out of the door in a hurry, my eyes searching desperately for a certain face.

"Jake?" I called, my voice shaking.

There was no reply to my call.

I ventured deeper into the forest, trying to hear any form of movement with my human ears.

Then, as I got to the mere centre of the tree-filled woods, I began to hear rustling.

I ran towards the sound, and surprisingly, for once in my life I didn't trip over a twig.

The sound of life, if that's what you want to call it, became clearer and clearer, until finally, I caught a glimpse of pearl like skin moving so fast it was hard to see.

I peered through the bush filled with leafs further to get a better view.

Obviously, a wolf was on the other end of the battle, but it was hard to identify it as it too was moving so inhumanly fast.

Suddenly, the pearly vampire pounced accurately on the russet coloured wolf, causing its head to smash on the hard ground.

"Jake!" I screamed.

The vampire's head shot up immediately. _Jasper_.

"Jasper leave him_, please_." I pleaded.

"Bella-" His voice was gravely.

"_Please._" Ibegged.

Jasper eyed me wearily, then ventured begrudgedly off into the bushes.

I ran over to Jacob and cradled his big, furry body in my arms.

"_Its okay_." I whispered, tears falling one by one onto his reddish fur.

The wolf looked up at me, and for once, I saw my old Jacob back again. I knew we were on the same page.

Quickly, the wolf got up and sprinted into the trees.

"Wait, Please Jake!" I called, desperately trying to follow him, but it was no use.

I stood in the middle of the forest, surrounded by auburn leafs and bitty soil.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry._

_You don't know how lovely you are. _

_I had to find you, tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart. _

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions, Oh lets go back to the start. _

_Running in circles, Comin' in tails, Heads on a science apart. _

_Nobody said it was easy, It's such a shame for us to part. _

_Nobody said it was easy, No one ever said it would be this hard. _

_Oh take me back to the start. _

I looked around, when I saw someone emerge from the bushes.

A lean, tall silhouette came closer.

I tilted my head to the side in awe, when a ray of sun hit through the tree's.

_Jacob_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob's P.O.V

She continued staring at me in wonder, even though it was clear she now recognised me.

"You came back." She whispered.

I nodded.

She ran and leapt into my arms.

"Jake, I'm so sorry-" She began blubbering, but I put my finger to her lips.

I held her tight in an embrace I never wanted to end, it was as if I'd never imprinted.

And for a perfect moment we just stood there, holding each other.

Eventually, we both pulled away and I stared deep into her chocolate eyes.

"Is you're head okay? Oh my god its bleeding! We need to get you to hospital!" Bella fussed, dabbing the wound with her shirt.

"No worries Bells, it'll heal in a few minutes. Werewolf remember." I reminded her, sighing.

"I remember." She whispered, her eyes fixed on the floor.

I broke the awkwardness by lifting her face ever so gently to look at me.

"Do you love him now?" I asked, my eyes beginning to water.

She nodded, more tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Do you love her now?" She asked in return, never letting her gaze leave mine.

I nodded, wishing It wasn't true.

"I'll always love you Bells, imprint or not. Just remember that." I told her, my hand caressing her smooth skin.

She rested her head on my chest and sobbed.

_Oh god, now I'm crying. _I thought as my tears splashed on her long, dark hair.

"Now you've got me started!" I joked.

She giggled. "Shut up Jake."

We both smiled, but inside the hurt grew.

"Call me a spoilt kid but after everything, I still want you in my life Bella." I admitted.

"I know but Jake, I'm _in love_ with Edward now, he's everything to me. Don't tell me that you do not feel the same for Lauren."

"True, but I didn't mean like that Bella."

She looked at me in confusion.

"There is such thing as friends you know." I laughed.

However, she didn't.

"But Jake, what if-. What if something happens to you?" Her voice broke on the last sentence.

We both went silent and her dim mood rubbed off on me as well.

"What if an aeroplane fell down right now from the sky and crushed us both?"

"As if!"

"Exactly, not gonna happen. C'mon Bells, you think those blood-. I mean, _Cullens, _could seriously take me?"

"You are way too cocky Jacob Black." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

"You worry way too much Bella Swan." I retorted, grinning.

"Jake just…just promise to be careful." She asked, her face solemn.

"Bella, I promise. Now will you promise me to at least _try_ and not worry so much?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, then answered.;

"Okay, but don't hold you're breath on that one!" She grinned.

"I love you Bells."

"I love you Jake."

I kissed her softly on the cheek, then descended into the wood once again.

As soon as I phased, a worried voice immediately called too me.

_Jacob, I need you're help! Lover-boy's onto me. I'm dodging him but he's faster then the others, I don't think I can keep it up for much longer. _- Sam.

Oh boy.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Laurens P.O.V-

I peered through the bushes, making no sound whatsoever, and watched them as my heart broke into a thousand pieces.

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Ouch! Jacob and Bella the way they're supposed to be. **_**Shame. On. You. Lauren! Ha-ha. **_**What did you think? Please Review, it make me hyper happy :P. Toodles!**


	18. Bad Blood

**A/N: Ok Bells96. This is your moment baby girl! X**

**Thanks For you're reviews oh faithful readers, you rock my socks!!! X**

**So sorry this took AGES to update, my sorry excuse is homework. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jacob's P.O.V:

_Hurry Jake! _- Sam. His voice was demanding, worried.

_Don't worry, I'm coming Sam. Jake's to busy think about his BFF Bella. _- Jared.

_Shut up, I might as well be standing next to you their scent is so strong. Where exactly are you? _I asked.

_You're really close, just past the ditch by the huge oak tree. _- Sam.

I could see the old, large oak tree already. My nose was burning from the sickly sweet smell of them.

Sam was right, he was considerably faster then the rest, but there has to be a weakness, a bad point.

"Unlikely." Edward bellowed, un-phased by the huge, black wolf before him.

_What the hell? How did he-._

_Shit! Bloodsucker read's minds!!- _Leah.

_Leah? Where are you? _

_Don't worry, I'm facing off Halloween Tinkerbelle. _- Leah.

I made a leap from behind for the Vampire, which was really stupid considering he reads minds. However, it all fit into our mental plan.

He avoided me gracefully, swiftly moving to left, only to be pushed by Quil into the dirty, dusty ditch.

He gasped as he fell head first into the large hole in the ground. We had to act fast, even faster then him.

And we did.

Before he knew it he had werewolves coming at him from all directions. Surrounded.

"Any last words 'Cullen'?" Mocked Quil, keeping him pinned to the floor.

I couldn't watch this. Guilt shadowed my hatred.

_Get over it, he's dating you're wife, well soon to be ex. _- Paul.

_My point exactly. _

_Oh get over it Jacob. If you cant watch then go help Embry on that big dude.- _Paul.

Then out of nowhere, an unknown vamp who was different to the Cullens ambushed the rest of the pack.

Her dark hair had caramel colour highlights in it the turned almost golden in the light. She had the typical ivory skin of her kind, along with shining golden eyes that twinkled as she pounced on Sam, immediately distracting the rest of the packs attention from Edward.

_Crap, help! _- Sam.

Seconds after his call, the whole pack came to his aid, soon followed by the rest of the Cullen Clan.

All hell broke loose from then on, we were at the disadvantage due to the new uneven numbers.

The big dude, Emmett I believe his name is, was my rival in this fight.

He clawed and threw me, but I did the same in return, harder every time.

All of the pack's bodies were beginning to ache, to tire, until suddenly the fiery, unknown vamp shouted;

"Stop!"

All of the vampires came to an immediate halt.

_Quick, use this as an opportunity to attack! _- Leah.

_No, see what she has to say. _- Sam.

Then we all phased back to our human form, ready to listen.

"Can I just ask _why_ we're kicking these werewolves butts? Not that I object in any way but I just came for a visit, I didn't know it was a bad time. Lucky really, as I totally saved Eddie's ass and all." She spoke in a Chicago twang, probably from a few years back. She grinned a sparkly smile at Edward.

"Our good friend Isabella Sfonza, it is never a bad time for you to visit. You're practically family." Said Carlisle, smiling warmly.

"Aw, stop. Seriously, why?" She joked, laughing.

"Because they broke the vampire werewolf treaty." Jasper answered simply.

"Only because you were going to first!" Jared snapped.

"How?"

"By changing me." A barely audible voice came from the tree's behind.

"Who are you?" Isabella Sfonza asked, looking the only human up and down.

"Bella?" I whispered as I recognised the scent of her usual strawberry shampoo.

"You!" Another voice screeched, one I knew too well.

"Lauren? Why are you here I ordered you to stay home!"

"Where's Emily?" Sam fired, alarmed.

"How dare you steal my boyfriend! You two timing bitch! Well you messed with the wrong girl 'Bella'" My soul mate shouted. I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"What the hell, I didn't touch you're boyfriend! Go back to you're padded cell you psycho." Bella cussed.

_Whoa, rewind. Bella cussed?_

Lauren charged towards Bella and grabbed a handful of her thick, mahogany hair.

Bella squealed in pain.

I darted to get between them. I grabbed Laurens arms and held the behind her back, trying to stabilize her.

"Let go of me Jacob." She ordered, quivering beneath me.

"No." I snapped firmly, tightening my grip.

She shook violently in my arms, then somehow wiggled her way out of what I thought an unbreakable hold.

Before anyone could act, Lauren pushed Bella. Lauren pushed Bella _hard_.

Too quickly, a loud '_smash' _bounced off of the tree's.

Bella lay there limp as Edward shot over to her in a snap, cradling her unmoving body in his arms.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, panicked.

At that moment, a puddle of ruby red blood soaked the ground she lay on.

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Ok. You can breathe now! LOL. R&R, Pwitty Please With A Cherry On Top : )**


	19. Bye Bye

**A/N: ****Sorry the updates still aren't as regular, school's a drag : ( . **

**Love Everyone Who Read And Reviewed x.**

**Check out the stories On Bells96's account because some of them are co-written by me and the rest are just fabby anyway.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Bella's POV:**

Then Lauren pushed me, Lauren pushed me hard. Before anyone could act I quickly fell tumbling to the ground.

From then on it was as if everything was in slow-motion. Me falling closer to the ground and Edward trying to grab me in time, but he was seconds off.

My head bounced off something hard, rock hard even. Then? Complete and utter darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Edwards POV:**

"Bella?" I whispered.

Then my hand felt a wet substance I knew all too well.

_Blood. _The thought resounded in my head in unison.

The thoughts in my head were overshadowed by the thirst, the burning thirst.

"NO!" Jake roared.

The thirst that I'd learnt to maintain burned insanely in my throat, nothing had ever set it on fire like this before, not even my first human victim.

My senses took over as the strawberry and honey essences of her blood teased my taste-buds. I crouched, ready to beat Jasper and the rest of my family to the prey.

Suddenly, something rock hard smashed into the side of me, sending me crashing to the hard floor.

_Jacob._

When it snapped why he had interrupted my hunt, my eyes shot to Bella.

A howl of sheer agony echoed throughout the woods as Jasper sank his teeth into Bella's translucent, blood speckled neck.

I growled as me and the wolf pack, who had now removed the rest of my family from the land, tore him off of her.

She then screamed a deafening squeal as the flesh ripped from her neck.

"No!" I yelled as her eyelashes fluttered for the last time, I put my teeth to the wound and was about to suck.

_Edward, leave her to change. _- Carlisle's voice shouted in my head.

"No!" I growled as my lips trailed across her cold, porcelain neck.

_It's the only way, listen to her heart beat, it's only going to hold out for a few more minutes. She's lost too much blood. Do you _want_ her to die? _- Carlisle.

"There has to be another way." I whispered.

_Edward listen to me, if you don't let her change now, Isabella Swan will die. _- Carlisle.

Unshed tears wanted to trickle down my face, but because of the monster I am, didn't.

My Bella will be a monster, cursed to an inhuman fate, like me. A lost soul, a walking corpse.

Then I pictured something else, something unbearable.

_Charlie had tears streaming down his cheeks as he carried the coffin, the coffin of his daughter. _

_My baby…my only baby. - Renee._

_So young… - Sue Clearwater. _

_They were only two of the overwhelming sad thoughts that drowned my head. _

_As the coffin was lay down, a voice spoke. _

"_Before we lay down Bella for eternal rest, would anyone like to say a few words?" _

"_Me. If that's okay."_

_Everyone's head turned to Jacob Black._

_He looked terrible. I'd never seen him like this. His face was pale and tiered, dark circles were under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks_

"_I was up all night trying to prepare a speech, but regardless of all that time, nothing was good enough. No words can cover Bella Swan and how much I will miss her rosy pink cheeks and sparkling eyes. No words can begin to describe the way my heart has been hurting since she-, she passed." His voice trembled on the last sentence, but he continued. _

"_Bella, wherever you are right now, If you can hear me, please listen. I'm sorry for every bad thing that I've done to make you cry. I'm sorry I never knew how much I loved you until you-" He didn't finish his sentence. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry." Tears began to trickle down his cheeks as he paused, then finished saying;_

"_Cant wait to see you again." _

_Then the love of my existence was lay down to rest, the music began to play and more tears were shed._

_**All them grown folk things**_

_**Separation brings**_

_**You never let me know it**_

_**You never let it show**_

_**Because you loved me and obviously**_

_**There's so much more left to say**_

_**If you were with me today**_

_**Face to face**_

_**I never knew I could hurt like this**_

_**And everyday life goes on like**_

_**"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"**_

_**"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"**_

_**As time goes by**_

_**And it's true that you've**_

_**Reached a better place**_

_**Still I'd give the world to see your face**_

_**And be right here next to you**_

_**But it's like you're gone too soon**_

_**Now the hardest thing to do is say**_

My insides tore apart as pain rippled through me.

"Okay." I said, holding her limp hand in mine.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Sorry if the funeral speech was cheesy, I just made it up as I've luckily never been to a funeral before. Please R&R, you know it makes my day : ).**


	20. Reformed

**A/N:**** Thanks for all of the support, I've updated sooner because of them :P! **

**Enjoy! X**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Bella's POV:**

"She's going to start coming too any minute now, I've seen it. Oh and by the way Edward, the results are _good_!" Giggled Alice, her voice like ringing bells.

"She was perfect before." Edward replied simply, rubbing my hand.

I was shocked by how natural his skin felt on mine, being so used to the contrast in body temperature. Now Edwards hand felt just like mine, matching.

So badly I wanted to open my eyes and see through them properly. I wanted to tell Edward to stop worrying and give him a loving kiss on his not-so-icy-anymore lips, but I was scared. The burning in my throat was indescribable, when I open my eyes I didn't want to release the monster brewing inside me. I was also scared that when I do open my eyes, they'll obviously not be my usual chocolate and instead, a blood red.

I already could sense many things without my eyes open. I could tell exactly where everyone was standing by being able to hear their every movement. I could tell who it was by their unique scent. Right now everyone in the Cullen Family is in the room, anxious for me to awaken from my final slumber.

Suddenly, Carlisle shifted his weight,

"She's awake."

_Damn, now I guess I've no choice but to face my fears._

"Bella? Bella love, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Edwards velvety voice soothed me.

Without thinking, I replied.

"I can do better then that."

My eyes shot open at the sound of my new voice. It was peculiar not only hearing yourself, like really hearing yourself, but the actual tone! It was husky, but my speech still flowed beautifully like a cool river.

Then I saw everything. And I mean everything.

Now, seeing through human eyes would be like being blind compared to my new abilities. Everything was so clear, so defined.

Next I saw Edward. Its unbelievable how many times I've previously thought of him as godlike and marvelled over his beauty, but that was nothing compared to what I saw now.

"Bella." My gaze automatically switched from Edward to Carlisle, again, more beautiful than I'd ever know.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing! This transformation is unlike any yet."

"How can she manage?" Queried Jasper.

"Bella, you must be incredibly hungry." Said Esme, smiling kindly.

The burning in my throat grew hotter.

"Uh…I was trying to forget about it." I croaked a bit at the thought of blood.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Unbelievable." Whispered Carlisle.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Jacobs POV: **

"Hey mutt." Said Isabella Sfonza, the new vampire on the scene.

Never thought I'd say it, but I've never felt so relieved to see a vamp in my life.

She was smiling, so it was obviously everything went okay with the change.

"How is she?" I asked immediately, anxious from the long wait of not knowing if she was okay.

"Fit as a fiddle, just come too actually. I decided to come out here as she would probably want to spend her first few moments with her family."

"When can I see her?"

"That's something you'll have to ask Carlisle. Its dependant on how she is in the next few hours, everyone is stunned by her outstanding progress."

"What do you mean 'progress'?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but began to explain. "When vampires first awaken from the change, an uncontrollable thirst pretty much is all they can focus on. Bella however, seems to not be too bothered about it, which is outstanding considering she's a newborn. I mean jeesh, look at Jasper! And he's been 'vegetarian' since around mid nineteen hundreds."

I snorted, remembering Jasper's face whenever he was around Bella. _Classic._

"When did you get turned into a bl-, I mean, vampire?"

"It was 1493 and the time of rebirth; the High Renaissance, I was a painter, not highly known; this is probably because I was a woman, but I did make a living. One day a man named Antonio came in and asked me to paint him. I obliged and he asked me to deliver it to his monastery. I thought it was a bit of a strange request but an honest days pay is an honest day pay right?"

"Well what happened next?" I asked, intrigued.

She paused, then simply said. "Lets just say that was the last painting I ever did as a human…"

"He bit you at the monastery?"

She simply nodded. I didn't push it any further as it seemed a bit of a tender subject.

Suddenly, Alice emerged from the door.

"Jake! Bella wants to see you before she see's her new appearance. Come on." She grinned.

My face lit up instantly, not thinking about what I was doing.

"Piece of advice, don't mention the eyes, she's really self conscious about them and she hasn't even seen them yet. Typical Bella I know."

I took a deep breath as I took my first step into the house.

I saw Bella's red eyes a mile off, they practically glowed. She must be hungry.

"Jacob!" Her voice called excitedly, her new voice like an angel.

_What am I doing? I am I ready for this? I'm in a bloodsuckers house! Jake you idiot what are you doing! _

Before I could finish mentally panicking, at an inhuman speed the reformed Bella ran up to me and jumped into my arms.

"Ouch Bells."

If Bella could still blush, I new she would be.

"Woops, sorry." She grinned, a little embarrassed.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but Bella, you need to hunt. Its making me more and more anxious by the minute watching you…"

_Watch Bella hunt? What have I gotten myself into…?_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Cant wait to see you tomorrow Bells96, then we'll write more of 'Ring Ring' - Check out that story on my account. Love you guys, please review. Its , like, totally motivational dude. Sweeeeeeeeeet! X**


	21. Forever

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming young grasshoppers! Just letting you know that I think I am going to write a sequel! I'm going to bring Nessie into the story and also do more of Lauren and Jake's relationship.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Bella's POV:**

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Asked Edward, smiling my favourite crooked smile.

"Sure. I had some things I wanted to ask you anyways." I replied smiling back.

"Me too. Shall we run?" He said, grinning.

"Race ya to the nearest…_meadow_!" I grinned back.

Then we sped off north towards the nearest scent of freshly cut grass and wild flowers blossoming. Edward was winning merely.

"I don't think so mister." I teased, overtaking him on our last few strides.

The meadow was beautiful. Flowers of all verities climbed the surrounding vibrant green tree's and bushes, the grass was soft beneath my bare toes and the smell of Fuchsia filled the air. I wondered if I would still see it the same with blurry, human eyes.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." I stated, in complete and utter awe.

"Nothing on you." He answered, staring at me.

_Oh my god, I'm not blushing! _I realised. Being a vampire rules just because of that.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk about Miss Swan?" He asked, gesturing me to sit down next him.

I sighed in bliss and lay down beside him.

"You first."

"Ladies first."

"I forget I had such a gentleman of a boyfriend." I joked, taking in the scenery from another angle.

"Okay…Well I'll get the awkward stuff out of the way first. How is Jake handling everything?"

He hesitated. "Pretty well actually, he was a bit overwhelmed at first, and still is a bit, but he started adjusting better once he realised you're still the same Bella inside."

I smiled to myself, remembering Jakes face when he first saw the new me, he looked like he's seen a ghost. I laughed softly at that memory.

Edward groaned in frustration.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I was hoping when you became a vampire I could read your mind, but yet here I am, still wondering what on earth is going through your mind." He explained.

"Well that kind of comes into the other thing I was going to ask. Do I have a power yet?"

"Not as far as I know, but not all vampires have powers Bella." Said Edward.

Disappointment settled in my stomach. I was looking forward to discovering a second ability, but I haven't found it yet. I thought maybe it was because I was newborn, but evidently not.

"Okay. Your turn."

"Ok, first thing, what did you think of hunting?"

"Oh, uh…yeah, its a lot easier than I imagined."

"You was very elegant, even for a vampire."

"That's the first time in my life I've ever been called _elegant_!"

We both laughed as we gazed into each others eyes.

Edward cleared his throat, never letting his gaze to leave mine.

"Bella…"

"Edward…"

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything." I automatically replied. His eyes were still locked on mine, studying my face. "Why, don't you…love me anymore?" I asked.

"Unconditionally. My heart belongs to you Isabella Swan, but I don't want you to be Isabella Swan anymore."

My brows furrowed down in confusion.

"Bella, I want you to be all mine, as Isabella Cullen."

My eyes widened in surprise as he got up and pulled me up with him.

"Bella, will you marry me?" He asked, down on one knee and his eyes totally dazzling me.

This time, I didn't hesitate. "Yes."

He slid a gorgeous ring onto my finger that couldn't have been a better fit.

Happiness took over my whole body, I couldn't stop smiling.

"We're getting married!" I squealed, jumping into his arms.

Suddenly, Edward tumbled to the ground with me on top of him.

"Ouch, careful love." He chucked, his head tipping back onto the grass again.

"Did I just-?"

He nodded, and both of us laughing freely again.

"Edward…"

"Bella."

"I love you." I whispered, as we both lay admiring the glowing sunset.

"I love you too." He whispered back, his fingers tracing the patterns on my dazzling skin.

_Forever. _I murmured to myself.

This time, I knew I was right.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: That's the end folks! I feel kinda sad now : ( Oh well, sequel coming up! Thanks for all of the amazing support for this story, it would be nothing without you. Please review and tell me what you thought on the story as a whole so I can make the sequel ten times better! Love, RazzleDazzleBaby.x**


	22. SEQUEL TIME!

**A/N:**** Hey guys, I don't know if you know but the sequel is up and there is 6 chapters up so far. Only two fabby readers from this story are reading and reviewing, so I wasn't sure if you knew about it! Thanks for reading this story and and hope you enjoy the sequel! **

**YOU ROCK HOLLYSBELLA AND SHOVLER! X**


End file.
